


To Be Loved

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Winteriron [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Appearances, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Slow Dancing, charity events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony make their first public appearance as a couple and don't shy away from showing their affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt thing on Tumblr. Using numbers and phrases. For this one it was:
> 
> 10\. "Please don't make me socialize."
> 
> Mature because of...Language!

Bucky was nervous as hell sitting in the back of the limo, Tony sitting close beside him while they waited to arrive at an important charity event. He couldn't stop playing with the collar of his black button up or the lapels of his navy blue suit that Tony bought for him. The Avengers tended to be on the main guest list for such events, but this was the first charity event where Bucky was going to be present. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was absolutely terrified to the point where he thought about bailing several times. It'd be the first time he was properly out in public after sneaking around Manhattan when he wanted to go out. **  
**

Then there was Tony, being so supportive of him, helping him through everything, encouraging him to do things and understanding him when Bucky simply said _‘no’._ They'd kept their relationship from the public under wraps for over four months yet made a statement only last week. How they managed was still unclear to both of them. But it'd been the best four months of Bucky's life after tiptoeing around the thought of expressing how he felt for Tony. Since his arrival at Avengers Tower in February after receiving positive results in his psychological evaluation, it gave him time to get to know everybody, especially Tony. They connected in a lot of ways, and shared more life experience together than they thought they would. 

_There was a point in time in his third month, mid May, of living there that Bucky wanted to make things clear to Tony. It was the 29th meaning it was Tony's birthday, Bucky had asked Steve beforehand when Tony's birthday actually was. He had a plan, and asked Steve for help in setting it all up. He'd heard Tony didn't care much for his birthday, considering most of them turned out to be the worst ones ever, Bucky wanted to fix that for him. Rhodey took Tony away from the tower for a few hours so Bucky and the others could work their magic for a surprise party._

_The entire tower was covered in birthday decorations with a big banner saying ‘Happy Birthday Tony!’ in bold text. Balloons and streamers gave the room colour, some of Tony's favourite songs played through the stereo and a collage of pictures of Tony on his own or Tony with the team sat on a board where guests could sign birthday messages for Tony. Everyone dressed in various coloured suits and dresses, giving the party a glamorous atmosphere to it. Bucky organised suits for Rhodey and Tony so that they could be suited up before they arrived. If a randomly picked suit didn't stir Tony's curiosity, Bucky didn't know what would._

_“Buck, Rhodey just told me they're in the elevator,”_

_Steve clapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to comfort Bucky who was fidgeting while they waited. The brunette turned to look at Steve, a small smile showing on his face before it dropped._

_“What if he doesn't like it?”_

_“I think he will,”_

_Bucky swallowed thickly and stood up from the chair he was sitting on as Steve called everyone in to stand in the middle of the room. He straightened his bright red bowtie that he was wearing with his grey suit, feeling a little ridiculous that he picked it because it was something Tony would wear. All of the guests crowded into the middle of the room, Bucky placing himself a few inches in front of them so he could greet Tony first. It was his idea after all._

_“Here he comes!”_

_“Shut up Clint!”_

_There was a small chorus of laughter before the room quietened down and Bucky asked J.A.R.V.I.S to turn the lights off._

_“I told you Tony, I'm still not telling you why we got dressed in suits,”_

_“Oh come on Rhodey!”_

_The elevator doors opened, the rush of adrenaline bursting out of Bucky as the lights flickered back on._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_Tony froze in his tracks, eyes wide in shock and mouth agape. Bucky smiled shyly and stepped forward until he was standing in front of Tony._

_“I asked Steve when your birthday was. And I didn't know if you'd want this, but you deserve it,”_

_“You did this?”_

_“Yeah, I wasn't gonna’ but...Rhodey said you haven't had that many great birthdays. So I thought you might needa’ have at least one,”_

_“Bucky,”_

_“Happy birthday Tony,”_

_The brunette smiled shakily with teary eyes, glancing around at everybody in the room who turned up for the party. He was overwhelmed to say the least, seeing all the smiling faces and sensing their anticipation on what Tony thought of the surprise._

_“So what do you think huh?”_

_Bucky was staring at him with a large amount of hope in his eyes, his mouth twitching up at the corner. On their way home Rhodey shared some things about Bucky, things Tony hadn't quite caught onto yet. But in that moment, he did, he saw the adoration sparkling in Bucky's eyes. He had to take the leap of faith and hope for the best._

_“I love it…”_

_Before Bucky even had a chance to reply, Tony threw his arms around the brunette's neck, pulling him in and kissing him square on the lips. Cheering and clapping sounded throughout the room, with a few wolf whistles thrown into the mix. Bucky's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, hands grabbing at Tony's hips to steady the both of them so they didn't fall over. He drew Tony in closer, letting his eyes fall closed as he kissed back, prompting Tony to kiss him deeper, their lips moving well against each other's. Tony eventually pulled back for air, dropping his hands down to the lapels of Bucky's suit, their foreheads pressed together._

_“What was that for?”_

_Tony chuckled at the hoarseness in Bucky's tone._

_“Rhodey told me how you felt about me. I just wanted you to know I’ve felt the same for a long time. And it was also for this. For planning this surprise. Best birthday present ever,”_

_“So I guess...I can take you on a date then?”_

_The older man laughed and smacked another quick kiss on Bucky's lips._

_“You can take me on as many dates as you want,”_

“Honey? Hey, Bucky, are you okay?” Tony asked, jarring Bucky from his memories.

“Huh? Uh, yeah...sorry,” Bucky replied, turning his attention to Tony.

“We’re here now,” he said, smiling softly.

Bucky breathed in deeply, held it for a few seconds before exhaling and giving his attire another once over. Tony's fingers laced through his metal ones, squeezing gently to assure Bucky everything would run smoothly. He had more feeling in his metal arm now ever since Tony made a few modifications on it for him. Bucky had an absolute genius of a boyfriend which he didn't hesitate to make it known to people.

“Still thinking about tonight?” Tony questioned.

“I'm damn nervous,” Bucky chuckled dryly, clucking his tongue against his teeth. “We’re comin’ out to the public as a couple Tony. They only know from our statement that we were dating. But now we’re actually goin’ to have pictures of us together, everywhere. This is big,” he added.

“Consider it a stepping stone, or another chapter in _our_ story,” Tony reasoned, nudging his shoulder up against Bucky's.

“I don't wanna’ freak out. But I wanted to bail at least four times tonight,” the brunette scoffed, shaking his head.

Tony leant forward, pressing his lips against Bucky's in a chaste kiss, resting his hand under the younger man's jaw tenderly. When he pulled away, Bucky opened his eyes slowly, drawing his bottom lip in with his teeth, tasting the faint remnant of scotch from Tony's lips. His favourite thing in the world was kissing Tony, because every kiss had a different taste as if it were a never ending cycle. If he could stay in that limo and kiss Tony until the evening was over, he would, _oh_ Bucky wished he could. 

But charity was an important and valuable part of being in The Avengers, from the get go the team had always stated they wanted to do more than simply saving the world from villains. Bucky missed a fair few just so he could settle into his new surroundings, but now he knew he had to hold his head high with Tony by his side.

“There's nothing wrong with that honey. I know this is new. But you've come this far. I'm proud of you. Now, come on, we don't want to be late,” Tony mused.

“Are you sure about this? Do you really think we’re ready for this?” Bucky queried.

He was stalling, which earned him an exasperated sigh from his lover.

“I've never been more sure in my life,” he murmured. “We won't be here the whole night. Promise. If you get through tonight then-” he paused, leaning close to Bucky's ear.

Bucky's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline as Tony started whispering dirty in his ear, his lips pursed before he narrowed his eyes. Tony's hand was gently rubbing his thigh and Bucky groaned deep in his throat, trying to stop himself from getting too excited. His mouth then fell into a perfect _‘O’,_ eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head when Tony dropped his voice lower. If anybody had a camera they'd be having a field day with Bucky's expressive faces.

“Think you can manage now beloved?” Tony whispered, kissing Bucky's cheek twice.

“You’re a tease,” Bucky grunted, digging his fingers into Tony's hip. “Y’know I'd rather stay in here with you and get you out of that suit,” he huffed.

“Later, now let's get out there and show the media just how real this is,” Tony stated, opening the door and pushing it open with his foot.

He ventured out first, tugging on his maroon coloured suit jacket to straighten out the creases, his mouth immediately curving at the corners as he sunk into his element. The brunette held his hand out to Bucky who scooted over to where Tony was previously seated, taking his hand warmly and feeling the trust and reassurance course through his veins. Tony gave him a small nod, hearing the shouts of paparazzi and spectators behind him, camera shutters already clicking loudly.

“Here goes nothin’,” Bucky breathed, finally stepping out of the limo.

Tony's smile widened like a that of the Cheshire Cat, eyes crinkling at the corners, the one feature Bucky loved the most because it gave him an excuse to always make Tony smile. He stopped by Tony's side, gazing out at the crowds on either side of the barrier and a number of security guards lining it. Cameras flashed and blinded him for mere seconds until his eyes adjusted to the density of the light, heart pounding in his chest.

“Holy crap,” he gasped.

“Welcome to my life honey,” Tony hummed, running his hand up and down Bucky's back.

_“Mr Stark, would it be okay if you could walk up separate to start with?”_

Bucky tensed for a moment as a woman dressed in an emerald green dress approached them, obviously being an organiser of the event.

“Uh…” Tony spoke, glancing briefly at Bucky.

“I think I'll be okay,” he mumbled, smiling reassuringly at Tony.

“Okay, sure, we can do that. Ready my dear?” the brunette asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky confirmed. “Infact, let me go first,” he continued. “I'll meet ya’ halfway,” he added.

“Go for it handsome, I'm right here, promise,” Tony chimed, caressing Bucky's cheek and planting a kiss on it afterwards.

 _You can do this_ Bucky thought, unbuttoning the one button he had joined to the other side of his suit jacket. All the attention fell on him when he walked onto the red carpet that was rolled out, claps echoing in his ears along with cheers. Bucky grinned confidently with a swagger in his stride, hearing Tony wolf whistling behind him, a loud laugh falling from his mouth. He felt proud of himself for keeping the nerves down and embracing the moment, stopping to allow the paparazzi to take photographs. The brunette faced the first group, before turning around to the other, posing with his hands in his pockets and a sexy smoulder that he wished he could see for himself.

Tony wasn't too far from him, so he looked over at him, catching his boyfriend’s attention before winking at him, making Tony blush a light shade of pink. He smirked playfully, biting on his lip for better effect, listening to screams now coming from the public. _Maybe being in front of the cameras isn't so bad_ he said to himself. Bucky wanted to play and show off now, which was what he did, shifting around to face Tony, gesturing with his metal index finger to bring the older man closer to him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tony laughed, reaching out for him.

He moved in closer, bumping chests with Bucky and locking eyes with him, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Having fun,” Bucky answered, resting his hands on Tony's forearms.

“I can see that,” Tony sighed, with a roll of his eyes.

The pair parted to stand side by side, Bucky's arm around Tony's waist while Tony being Tony dropped his down to pat Bucky's ass.

“Boop boop,” he sang.

Bucky snorted, covering his mouth with his free hand, his grip around Tony's waist tightening. Tony chuckled and leant into Bucky, pecking a kiss on Bucky's cheek, smirking when the camera flashes intensified whenever the pair were being affectionate.

“See, they love this,” he commented.

“And I love you,” Bucky crowed, sliding his hand up Tony's side.

Tony tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Bucky with a sly grin, knuckles lightly brushing Bucky's jaw. He could hear chanting behind them, something along the lines of the crowds of people wanting them to kiss.

“Should we give them what they want?” he tested, cocking an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Don't have to ask twice darlin’,” his boyfriend purred.

His thumb and index finger grabbed Tony's chin, holding him still as he brushed his lips against Tony's.

“What’re we goin’ for? Chaste or a little romantic?” he asked, bringing his metal hand up to cup Tony's jaw, his other hand following soon after.

“I think you've got your answer, honey,” Tony replied, placing his hands over Bucky's.

Tony's eyelids fell in a way that always enticed Bucky towards him. His fingers touched the edge Tony's hair lightly when he lured him in, deftly parting his lips to meet with Tony's. He softly kissed his lover’s bottom lip, listening to Tony's breath hitch, gliding his tongue against Tony's and smiling when he grumbled in response. They completely forgot about the paparazzi and the general public, locking lips right there on a red carpet outside a charity event. Tony couldn't wait to see the headlines tomorrow morning. Bucky eventually parted from the kiss, darting his tongue over his lip and tutting with a coy grin.

“Did you eat something minty,” he huffed out.

“Maybe,” Tony crooned, prolonging the _‘E’._

“First scotch now you taste like mint, sweetheart you'll be the death of me,” Bucky professed.

“You'll be the death of me if we don't get inside right now, we’re actually late,” Tony issued.

“Sorry, caught up in the moment,” Bucky snickered, letting his hands fall to his side.

They waved to their audience with cheeky smiles before turning away and making their way up the stairs. Bucky could hear music along with loud voices filtering out of the doors in the venue, the realisation suddenly settling in. He was going to have to socialise…

“No, no, no, no,” he chanted, halting his movements.

“Bucky?” Tony said, turning back to look at him, concern laced in his eyes.

Bucky's chest rose and fell erratically as Tony quickly took his hands, dragging him to the side behind a pillar holding the stone awning that they were standing under.

“Baby what's wrong?” he soothed, stroking Bucky's knuckles with his thumbs.

“Please don't make me socialize,” the brunette begged, clutching the sleeves of Tony's suit.

Tony smiled sadly, trailing his hands up to Bucky's shoulders, to then cup his face in his hands, thumbs skirting over his cheekbones.

“Bucky, light of my life, this is a charity event and sometimes we need to socialise even if we don't really want to. Look what you just did. You walked out into the public, with me, and you let everybody see how happy we are together and that you're not hiding away anymore. I'm so proud of you honey. So, so proud. If you can do that, then you can do this. There's people who will want to meet you, but just remember I won't be too far away, or someone else from the team won't be too far either. I believe in you,” he explained, wiping a tear in the corner of Bucky's eye. “Don't cry honey, you're gonna’ do great. I love you, very much-” he paused, smoothing his hands over Bucky's collar and down his suit. “...and this is you, your long hair, your neat scruff. It's all you, and you look absolutely stunning,” he complimented.

“The hell would I do without you Tony Stark?” Bucky choked out, smiling and blinking away tears.

“Let's not worry about that,” Tony rebuked, pecking Bucky on the lips, twice. “Inside, now, before we get in trouble or something,” he ordered, guiding Bucky to the wide wooden doors.

_“Good evening Mr Stark, Sergeant Barnes,”_

Bucky blinked in surprise at another organiser, this time an older woman in a black and white dress, her hair tied up neatly.

“Evenin’ ma’am,” he responded, smiling sweetly, causing the woman to blush.

Tony laughed quietly to himself, gently hitting his hand on Bucky's chest a few times.

“Still got your charm,” he chided.

“Shaddup, she blushed, therefore I win,” his lover retorted.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say Bucky,” he replied.

He held his arm out to Bucky, who looped his own through Tony's, his other hand squeezing his bicep.

“Remember you're not just a pretty piece of my arm. You're my boyfriend, if anyone gives you shit, tell me and I'll deal with them,” he muttered.

“Watch your mouth,” Bucky mumbled.

“Ugh, not you too, Steve's already said something about my language but he's the worst out of everyone,” the older man groaned.

Bucky gasped dramatically.

“He fuckin’ wishes!” he exclaimed.

“Bucky shh!” Tony cackled, covering Bucky's mouth with his hand. “Not so loud,” he scolded.

_“There you two are!”_

Pepper sauntered over to the pair in a striking deep purple dress, hair falling loosely to her shoulders in waves, arms outstretched to them.

“Well hello Miss Potts, you look absolutely wonderful,” Tony greeted, hugging and kissing her on both cheeks.

“You both look great, you especially Bucky, very smart, brings out your eyes,” Pepper said, pushing a loose strand of Bucky's hair behind his ear.

“Thanks Pepper, you look beautiful,” Bucky boasted, taking her left hand and kissing the top of it.

“Are you going to charm everybody tonight?” Tony interjected, frowning at Bucky in mock suspicion.

“Oh leave him alone, it's nice to finally see you two out here, together,” Pepper mused.

“It feels nice to have Bucky standing with me now,” the brunette replied.

_“About time you two showed your ugly mugs,”_

“That's a little rude Natasha!” Bucky barked, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

“So you _did_ wear the dress I bought you. I'm flattered Romanoff,” Tony gushed, pointing at the black and crimson red dress.

“Everybody wore what you got them Tony. We appreciate it,” Natasha uttered, stepping forward to kiss Tony's cheek. “I better go find Clint, can't have him causing too much trouble,” she added, throwing a curt wave at Bucky and Tony.

“I'll go with her. Enjoy yourselves, don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Pepper warned, giving Tony's cheek a pinch, much to his protest.

Bucky barked a laugh and loosely snaked his arm around Tony's waist.

“You wanna’ get a drink?” he suggested.

“Are you buying?” the brunette quipped.

“With your card? Absolutely,” Bucky teased, rubbing small circles on Tony's hip.

“Thief,” Tony accused, poking Bucky in the ribs and making him squirm.

“Cut it out. What do you want sweetheart?” he asked, reaching into his pocket for some cash.

“Scotch, lots of ice, thank you,” Tony hummed, leaning against the bar.

While Bucky ordered their drinks, Tony scoped the room, waving to Rhodey who was talking with Sam and then spying Steve talking to a group of military veterans. He smiled lazily, soaking in the activity in front of him, the sound of laughter filling his ears, pushing aside any doubts that usually lingered around him. Bucky nudged him with his arm, waving the scotch in front of Tony's face with a smug look on his face, making a laugh bubble out of Tony.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the glass and downing a generous amount of the honey coloured liquid.

“Hm, you're welcome,” Bucky drawled, moving in front of Tony to block his view.

“Hello you,” he purred, smiling devilishly.

“Hi,” Bucky breathed out, holding his glass up to Tony's.

The pair clinked their glasses together, smirking at each other as they drank at the same time.

“You're very affectionate tonight,” Tony informed.

Bucky shrugged languidly.

“‘Cause you're my partner stupid. M’just happy and calm around you,” he sighed, contently.

“Mm, might need to put a ring on it sometime,” Tony tutted, pulling another one of his many signature faces.

“Oh yeah? What makes you think I'd say yes?” Bucky taunted, wrapping his free arm around Tony's neck, keeping his face just inches away from his boyfriend.

“I can sway you to say yes, just like how I get you to say yes in bed every night,” the brunette growled lowly, placing his hand on Bucky's lower back.

“You bastard,” Bucky chortled.

He was moving in to kiss Tony when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, his brow furrowing as he peeked over his shoulder. Steve was standing behind him, all blonde, blue eyed with a bright smile, sporting a cream coloured suit that hugged him snuggly.

“Hey Buck,” he spoke, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Seriously Cap, a little warning next time, I was a little busy,” Tony sniped, waving his hand in the space between himself and Bucky.

“I never noticed,” he replied, sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow. “But I'm gonna’ have to steal Bucky for a little while,” he added.

“No!” Tony protested, putting on a pitiful face. “Please don't,” he pleaded.

“Just for an hour, there's some people I'd like him to meet, and they'd love to meet him. War vets, they're real eager on meetin’ you Buck,” Steve reasoned.

Bucky stared back at Tony, snorting at the slightly pouted lip he was showing, he enjoyed Tony's playfulness.

“An hour babe, then I'll be back with you. Besides, you owe me a dance. How about that?” he offered.

“Fine, I guess I'll go find Rhodey or check out the hors d'oeuvres ,” Tony whined, rolling his head back.

“Alright Mr Fancypants,” he joked, stepping back from the brunette.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Tony shouted, grabbing Bucky's arm. “Where the hell was that kiss you were going to give me?” he complained.

“Oh right, sorry darlin’,” Bucky apologised, turning back to Tony.

“Don't mind me I'm not lookin’. It's fine, you go ahead, I'll just stand here and wait,” Steve rambled, looking everywhere but at Tony and Bucky.

Tony caught Bucky's lips with his, keeping it short but tender, letting his fingers dance over Bucky's metal hand and up his arm.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Bucky exhaled, feeling a little breathless and licking his lips. “Tasting like scotch again,” he continued, peppering a few kisses on Tony's jaw.

“Stop it you're tickling me with your scruff!” he squawked, with a laugh while pushing Bucky away. “Go on, I'll find you later,” he panted, straightening himself up.

Steve clapped his hand on Bucky's back, steering him away from Tony and guiding him to the other side of the room. Tony swirled the ice around in his glass, watching Bucky intently, occasionally scanning his eyes down the length of him, grinning behind his glass. Little did he know Rhodey had crept up on him, standing on his right side.

“How often do you ogle at your boyfriend without him noticing?” he inquired.

“Jesus!” Tony yelled, jumping in shock. “Warn a guy Rhodey,” he grumbled.

“Sorry, but you were away in another world,” Rhodey responded, resting his elbow on the bar.

“I'm allowed to admire him thank you very much,” Tony retorted, side glancing at Rhodey.

He put his attention back on Bucky, watching the brunette shake hands with the veterans with a beaming smile. It only made Tony fall more in love with Bucky to see him happy without a worry in the world.

“You're a lucky man Tony, I hope you know that,” Rhodey said.

Tony nodded slowly.

“I do…” he replied.

* * *

An hour turned out to be three hours since Bucky left to go speak with some new friends of Steve's. Tony was finishing off his sixth scotch of the night, with Pepper sitting beside him on a luxury sofa, talking to Clint and Natasha. He glanced over at Bucky, seeing him throw his head back as the entire group burst into fits of loud laughter, the drink in his hand almost falling out of it. The brunette huffed, placing his empty glass down on the table in the middle of the seating area, his attention falling back on his friends.

“Bucky's having a great time,” Pepper chuckled, leaning against Tony.

“Steve said only an hour, it's been three,” he muttered.

“Aw,” Pepper crooned. “Don't get jealous, he’ll come back over soon,” she assured him.

“He owes me a dance, and I feel like dancing. I'm going over there,” he announced, standing up from the sofa.

Pepper chuckled, shaking her head as she went back to listening to a story Clint was telling, letting Tony go after Bucky. He weaved past guests, keeping his eyes focused on Bucky who was waving his hands around as if telling a story, or maybe a joke, Bucky had some good jokes to share sometimes.

“...so then I said, what's the worst that could happen?” Bucky said, delivering the final punchline to the joke.

More hysterical laughter erupted from the group while Bucky shrugged shamelessly, finishing off the rest of his drink with a wide grin on his face.

“Excuse me gentlemen, sorry for interrupting-” Tony started. “...but I hope you don't mind if I take my sociable boyfriend away for a dance right now,” he finished.

“Sorry I kept him for longer than I should have,” Steve replied, apologetically.

“It's fine Steve, you looked like you were all having fun,” Tony mused.

“Well, it was nice meetin’ you fellas, but I think I owe my partner some _us_ time,” Bucky informed, putting his glass to the side as he shook the veterans hands firmly.

“It was nice meeting you too Sergeant, you've got a keeper here Stark,” one of them commented.

Tony laughed in agreement and looped his arm through Bucky's when the brunette walked over to him.

“Thanks Jack, I'll definitely keep him. Have a nice night,” he answered, before leading Bucky away.

“Hey handsome,” Bucky hummed, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple.

“Hello Sergeant, did you have fun?” he questioned, bumping his hip on Bucky's.

“I did, and realised how stupid I was bein’ for not wantin’ to socialise. Turns out I've still got my people skills,” the younger man explained.

“I'm happy for you honey and I'd really love to have this dance with you,” Tony said, gripping Bucky's arm lightly.

“I was gonna’ ask if you were interested in a dance with a Sergeant,” Bucky chimed.

They stopped in the room that joined the first where guests were dancing and mingling to their hearts content.

“Sergeant, I would be honoured,” Tony uttered, leading Bucky into the middle of the room.

Bucky happily followed close behind Tony, keeping their fingers laced together tightly so he didn't lose Tony between other dancers. They faced each other with huge smiles on their faces, a fair few sets of eyes putting their attention on the couple. Tony ran his hand up Bucky's right arm to rest on his shoulder while Bucky caressed his down Tony's spine to the lower part of his back comfortingly. Their other hands came up to clasp each other's, gazes locked, with affection swimming in their eyes, earning some croons from onlookers.

“I could stare at you forever,” Bucky sighed, bringing Tony closer to him.

“So I'm getting all the charm now?” Tony asked.

They started to sway swiftly to the new song that the band started playing, keeping their steps in perfect time with each other's. Bucky brought his hand up higher, pressing into the middle of Tony's back, fingers splayed as he kissed his cheek with a featherlight touch.

“You'll always get the charm, mornin’, noon and night sweetheart,” he whispered.

Tony hummed, tilting his head, brushing his nose against Bucky's and closing his eyes.

“I think I can live with that,” he murmured.

“I'm glad I came here with you tonight. We got to be public as a couple and I owe that to you Tony,” Bucky stated. “I love you, so much,” he soothed.

He brought their hands in close to his chest, planting a kiss on Tony's knuckles for a few seconds. Tony leant in further, taking Bucky's lips in his own, kissing him with passionate fervor, stirring more noises from the crowd. Bucky grinned into the kiss, pulling back now and again with soft _‘smacks’_ of their lips, marvelling at the love he felt for Tony.

“Well, you deserve to be recognised by everyone as my lover and nothing bad. I love you too,” he hummed.

Bucky's grin widened as he rested his cheek against Tony's, feeling the brunette's arm coil around his neck loosely. He danced them around in a circle, catching glimpses of his teammates now watching them with smiles on their faces. They'd been the ones to watch Tony and Bucky's relationship form first hand lending them love and support wherever they needed it. Bucky hadn't felt so grateful in a long time.

“Someone to kiss. Someone to miss. When you're away. To hear from each day,” Bucky sang sweetly, into Tony's ear.

“Oh, Bucky,” Tony breathed, moving his hand from Bucky's to place it on his arm.

“To be loved. To be loved. Oh what a feeling. To be loved,” he continued, wrapping his arms warmly around Tony.

As the song was nearing its end, Bucky saw Steve and Pepper pointing at them with huge smiles, before Steve hooked his arm around her waist and dipped her.

“Do it!” Natasha called.

Bucky laughed deep in his throat, earning him Tony's attention who had an eyebrow raised in question.

“This wasn't my idea,” he said.

He held Tony securely in his arms, dipping him back effortlessly and kissing him deeply. Tony's hands flailed to the nape of Bucky's neck, eyes falling closed immediately. Claps and cheers echoed throughout the room for them over the sounds of the next song, Bucky's hold on Tony never faltering. They parted for much needed air, gazes drawn to each other with the clapping still continuing around them. Bucky eased Tony back up, keeping his hand on his hip, smiling like, well, a fool in love. Tony looked around the room, feeling a little flustered with heated cheeks, waving everybody away dismissively.

“You're a sap,” he huffed.

“Oh c’mon, you think I was gonna’ keep it lowkey on the public display of affection on our first night out as a couple,” Bucky jested, holding Tony close to his side.

“I should've known you wouldn't. But how about we get the hell out of here? Takeout, home and movies,” he suggested.

Bucky groaned heartily.

“You read my mind,” he said

“Takeout always wins you over,” the older man retorted.

“No havin’ a quiet night in, with you wins me over,” Bucky chided.

“Smart ass,” Tony bit back.

“Great ass,” Bucky purred, sneakily grabbing Tony's ass as they walked out of the room.

“Stop that!” Tony exclaimed, pushing Bucky away playfully.

“Aw, babe you love it,” the younger man chuckled.

Tony scoffed loudly.

“Well you're not wrong,” he admitted, putting his arm around Bucky.

“Hey, where are you two goin’?” Sam asked, halting the pair.

“Home. I've got a burger with my name on it,” Tony answered.

“We've been here long enough, we just wanna’ have some quiet time now,” Bucky added.

Sam nodded with a smile, patting Bucky firmly on the back.

“Don't stay up too late, we’re meetin’ in the park at 5am for a jog right?” he tested.

“Sam, I would never miss our daily jogs, infact, I'll even give you a head start,” Bucky offered.

“If you so much as take one step ahead of me, you're shouting coffee and getting the waitresses number for me,” Sam threatened.

“Deal's a deal,” Bucky laughed, shaking hands with Sam.

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Barnes. See ya’ Tony,” he said.

“Night Sam,” Tony replied.

Bucky and Tony waved goodbye to the rest of the team, walking down the clearest route that led them outside. They exited through a different set of doors to avoid the small group of paparazzi still lingering around the venue. As much as they enjoyed being in the limelight when arriving at the event, they didn't want to distract themselves from their plans with further interruption from the media. Tony took Bucky's hand in his as they jogged down a set of stairs and escaped through a garden, trying their hardest not to laugh and draw attention to themselves.

“Okay I think we’re clear,” Bucky choked out, still trying to stifle in laughter.

“Running through a garden in suits, trying to avoid the cameras. How mature of us,” Tony panted, falling back against the stone wall that surrounded the garden.

They finally broke down, laughing and holding onto each other for support, Tony's face buried in Bucky's chest. The brunette wrapped his arm around Tony in an embrace, shoulders shaking as he snickered and snorted which only caused the pair to laugh harder.

“S-stop!” Tony stammered, muffling his cackling against Bucky's shirt.

“You started laughing first!” his boyfriend yelled, letting his head fall on top of Tony's.

“Now my ribs hurt,” he winced, breathing out heavily. “Wow, I've never laughed that hard,” he continued, staring up at Bucky. “You're a troublemaker,” he added, brushing some of Bucky's hair from his face.

“So are you,” Bucky rebuked, sliding his hands under Tony's suit jacket to embrace him better.

“I am proud of you, just to make it clear, again. You were fantastic tonight,” Tony praised.

“It was a big step. But, I'm not gonna’ develop as a person, mentally or emotionally if I don't take these steps,” the brunette replied.

Tony smiled adoringly at Bucky, his arms finding their way back to hang loosely around the brunette's neck.

“And I'll help you, when you need me,” Tony said.

“I know,” Bucky hummed.

“Now shut up and kiss me until our ride gets here,” Tony demanded.

Without even bothering with a reply, except for a smug smirk, Bucky pulled Tony closer, lips pressing then parting against Tony's intimately, his smirking growing at the happy noises Tony made in return. Yet, they never heard the loud clicks of a shutter...too caught up in their own world of love and bliss to notice.

* * *

Tony blew away the steam floating in wisps over the top of his coffee, inhaling the bitter smell of freshly ground coffee beans. He looked out at the view of Manhattan from where he sat at the dining table, doors wide open with a chilly breeze flowing inside. Bucky was due home any minute, but all Tony could think about was how smoothly the events of the previous night went. A small smile spread across his face as he propped his feet up on the chair opposite him, taking a long sip from his coffee and relishing in the taste.

The elevator doors opened with a ‘swooshing’ sound, revealing Bucky dressed in loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tony glanced over his shoulder, smiling warmly as Bucky strode out with a bag in his hand that smelt like freshly made donuts. He sauntered over to Tony, leaning down to peck him on the cheek, dumping the bag on the table and parking his ass on Tony's lap. Tony groaned at the sudden weight, placing his coffee to the side and resting his hand on Bucky's thigh.

“Morning honey,” he greeted.

“Mornin’,” Bucky chimed, stroking his fingers through Tony's hair.

“Nice jog around Central Park with Sam?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, then Steve showed up, decided to run past Sam and I like he always does. Guy has no manners,” Bucky joked.

“Ah, well, Sam’s got a running partner who doesn't try and outrun him, that's gotta’ count for something,” Tony stated.

Bucky pursed his lips then pointed his finger at Tony.

“Sam can fly, Steve and I can't, that immediately makes Sam a badass,” he said.

“I can fly, does that make me a badass?” Tony questioned.

“Not as much as Sam,” he taunted.

“You wound me, baby,” Tony replied, slapping his hand against his chest.

“I can make it up to you,” Bucky crooned.

“Oh can you?” Tony tested.

He saw Bucky reaching into the bag and pulling out a box, flipping the lid up to reveal two rows with four donuts each.

“All your favourites,” Bucky mused.

“Alright, you've made it up to me,” the brunette sighed.

“Knew it,” Bucky chuckled, with a grin.

The brunette picked up the donut with chocolate drizzled on it, pulling it apart as more chocolate oozed out. He held it out to Tony who opened his mouth, only to have the piece shoved into his mouth, chocolate covering his nose.

“Bucky!” he yelled, slightly muffled by the mouthful of donut and chocolate.

Bucky started laughing, almost falling off of Tony's lap before steadying himself, swiping his thumb over Tony's nose and licking the chocolate off his thumb. He leant down and tenderly kissed Tony's bittersweet lips, preening at the taste, pulling back with a coy smirk.

“You're a menace,” Tony grumbled.

“And that won't change,” Bucky retorted, wiggling in Tony's lap.

“ _Ugh,_ enough,” Tony moaned, jabbing Bucky in the ribs.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself,” his lover soothed, kissing Tony's forehead, fingers running over his hair again.

“Here, read this, I think you'll like it,” Tony hummed, picking up a new issue of _People Magazine._

His boyfriend rolled his eyes in annoyance, his cheek falling against Tony's head.

“Can you read it? I really don't wanna’ read anymore shit from the media,” he complained.

Tony opened the article up that was four pages in with a sigh.

“Alright, stubborn ass, but it's not bad at all,” he answered.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the seemingly simple title.

“Tony Stark shares an intimate evening out with boyfriend, Bucky Barnes,” Tony read. “After a statement made a several weeks ago that Iron Man’s, Tony Stark was in a steady relationship with The Avengers newest recruit, Bucky Barnes, the couple made their first public appearance last night during an important charity event. Suited up in a dark blue suit, Barnes charmed the general public with a smoulder destined to make anyone weak at the knees. But it appeared Barnes only had eyes for one man that night. Dressed smartly in a maroon suit jacket with black slacks to compliment, Stark and Barnes shared a moment on the red carpet that can only be described as _love,_ ” he continued, briefly glancing at Bucky to see him staring at the article with interest.

“Wow,” Bucky interrupted, dropping his other hand to Tony's chest.

“The pair finished off their red carpet appearance with a long, loving kiss, warming the cockles of everyone's hearts. Once inside the pair were again photographed by the bar, engaging in conversation, keeping themselves close to each other. Barnes and Stark were never low on the PDA, but it's clear they're very smitten with each other. They were later pictured dancing together three hours later, an intimate affair while onlookers gushed over the new couple,” he added, feeling Bucky brush his fingers on his cheek. “By the end of the evening, they were finally spotted waiting for their ride back to their residence at Avengers Tower, wrapped in an embrace and sharing a final heartfelt kiss in the eyes of the public. One thing is for sure...they are completely inseparable,” he finished, flipping to the next page.

Before them were photographs printed by the writer of the article, clear and flattering in comparison to some Tony had seen posted on the internet. Bucky scanned his eyes over each one, picking the one of himself and Tony standing apart on the red carpet, gazing at each other while Bucky winked at him, as his favourite. Even the ones of them sharing kisses weren't unflattering, they only showed just how in love they were with each other.

“Whoever wrote that...we need to send ‘em a thank you,” Bucky spoke.

“We do,” Tony murmured, putting the magazine back on the table, his hand back on Bucky's thigh.

Bucky cupped Tony's face in his hands, feeling Tony's facial hair brush his chin, before his lips found Bucky's for a sweet kiss.

“Mm, I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Bucky purred.

Suddenly, Tony's phone started beeping and blinking on the table, drawing their attention to it where Steve's icon was flashing on the screen. Tony swiped his finger across it, seeing the blonde appear, suited up in his uniform.

“Good, you're both there,” Steve uttered.

“What've we got Cap?” he responded.

“Bank robbery, not sure who we’re dealin’ with, but I don't think the law enforcement can handle them,” Steve informed.

“You gonna’ call it,” Bucky interjected, getting off of Tony's lap and rushing off to grab his uniform.

Tony nodded curtly, standing from his chair, connecting himself through to everyone's comms.

_“Avengers assemble!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if you want to come cry or scream about these two nerds with me: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
